FwPCMH02
is the 2nd episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, the sequel to'' Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 51st episode of ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary The girls try to learn more about the mysterious Hikari while searching for the missing Heartiels. '' Synopsis Hikari is standing on a hill top with cherry blossoms swirling about wondering who she is and asking questions to the disembodied voice of the Queen. The Queen's voice informs her that her name is Hikari and that she has a fated encounter with some people that are waiting to meet her. As she leaves, she runs into Akane, who is fixing up her small cafe for it's reopening. At first Akane doesn't know Hikari at all but seems to sense something from her, so she offers to take Hikari in. Meanwhile, Nagisa is talking to her mom while carrying a big plate of snacks and she comments that it seems like a lot just for her and Honoka. Wisdom and Elder are sitting at the table while commenting on how nice the day it, but they begin to bicker over who gets the last cracker when Nagisa walks in. Honoka tries to warm them to quiet down since it could attract attention, and to calm them down, Nagisa tells them that they can each have one of each snack. Suddenly, Seekun swoops in and takes the snacks for herself, causing Pollun to chase her around the room until Nagisa yells at them to stop. She asks how long they plan to stay and if the Garden of Light is in trouble, but Wisdom assures her that he Prism Stones will be safe as Elder points out that the girls will need to search for clues within the Garden of Rainbows. Seekun approaches the mirror to ask what it is, so while Nagisa and Honoka explain it to her, the Elder continues to talk about the Heartiels and points out there is a total of twelve. Seekun is one of them and represents ''Curiosity. As if to prove this point, Seekun asks where the Queen is, but they admit to not knowing since she has been separated into many components. He continues on to explain what happened to her and how it relates to the commune-to-cellphone change for Mepple and Mipple. The three elements that make up the Queen should be close by to one-another, and he continues on to explain how Light and Darkness are two sides of the same coin and something similar may have happened in the World of Darkness. It's then they comment that unless the Queen is returned, the power of Darkness might just overtake them at any time. Pretty Cure is the only one who can stop this by resurrecting the Queen. As the chat continues, Seekun slips out the window and starts looking for the queen all on her own While this goes on, Hikari stands amongst a crowd of people while looking at the sun. The three girls happen to notice each other after Nagisa and Honoka try to find Seekun. Hikari comments that she feels as though she has known them but when they are unable to recall her, she introduces herself after realizing they can teach her and help her figure out who she truly is. In this time she takes off as Mepple and Mipple note how she seems familiar to them, as if they met her before. Later, in Nagisa's bedroom, Elder and Wisdom tell Nagisa that they need to find Seekun. She tells them to stay in her bedroom though, since they would clearly stick out. Nagisa finishes and leaves for school, only to bump into Fujimura along the way and chat about how good he looks in his high school uniform. As he takes off Honoka arrives and the girls watch as Freshmen students walk by. As they spot Hikari they express shock while Rina and Shiho comment on how mysterious she seems to be. Meanwhile at the Mansion, the mysterious little boy is running around and playing with the Zakenna Butlers. As he does, something seems to be born from the darkness. After school, Nagisa and Honoka come to Akane's cafe when Nagisa mentions that a lot of things are on the menu and begins to wonder if Akane can handle so much work. Akane then introduces Hikari as her new partner and claims that she is her cousin. She has recently moved in with her, and she will be helping out at the shop and attending Verone Academy. The girls place an order and Hikari retrieves the ice cream while making conversation with them, but distracted she accidentally spills it and runs off after asking them not to tell Akane. She brings another ice cream to Nagisa and runs off to attend to the other customers afterwards. The girls feel a little down over not being able to locate any Heartiels just yet, but to their surprise Seekun has suddenly showed up. Circulas then appears and starts asking where the queen is and attacks the girls, they ask of his identity as he calls out a Zakenna, which is easily defeated. Circulas runs back to the Mansion, where the boy and butlers greet him. There are three other shadows on the wall and Circulas comments that all of them are there to be the boy's power and instruct him on how to be Evil King one day. Meanwhile Nagsia and Honoka worry that Circulas was looking for the Queen and wonder where they should be searching. Major Events *The mystery girl is given instructions by the Queen that she is to have a "fateful encounter"; taking the name of Kujou Hikari. *Hikari meets Akane and starts living with her and helping out in her shop. *Hikari appears at Verone Academy for the first time and becomes a first year student. *The girls learn about the Queen and Heartiels and are tasked with locating them. *The first of the four guardians: Circulas, emerges from the darkness to attack Pretty Cure; he and three other beings arrive at the mansion claiming to be the protectors and teachers of the mystery boy. Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Wisdom *Seekun Villains *Circulas *Uraganos (shadow) *Viblis (shadow) *Baldez (shadow) *Kujou Hikaru / The boy in the mansion *Zakenna / Butler Zakenna Secondary Characters *Fujita Akane *Fujimura Shougo *Misumi Rie *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina *Elder Trivia Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart